


Anything You Want Dr. Grey

by mimanchiandrea



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Andrew DeLuca - Freeform, Based on Grey's Anatomy, F/M, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Meredith Grey - Freeform, Merluca - Freeform, Smut, carina deluca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimanchiandrea/pseuds/mimanchiandrea
Summary: A one-shot where Meredith enters into Carina's trial as a subject, despite Andrew's protests. This wildly inappropriate. I'm sorry? Lol.
Relationships: MerLuca, Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Anything You Want Dr. Grey

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything dirty like this before, so very sorry if it's awful but yeah enjoy.

Meredith and Andrew sat in the cafeteria eating their lunch together as Carina approached them.

“Are we still on for three o’clock?” asked Carina. 

“Absolutely! I’ll be there,” agreed Meredith.

“Great, thank you again,” says Carina.

“Of course,” responds Meredith. 

Carina walks away, leaving Andrew confused about the exchange he just saw between his eyes. His girlfriend and sister have always been cordial to each other, but they have never really gotten to know each other. And now, they talked as if they were old friends.

“What was that about?” asked a curious Andrew. 

“Oh, we were just confirming our appointment for later,” answers Meredith.

“What appointment?” asks a still confused Andrew. 

“For her orgasm study. I’m a subject,” reveals Meredith, in the most casual tone. 

“What!” exclaims Andrew.

Meredith gets up to throw away her trash, leaving a bewildered and horrified Andrew. He gets up immediately to follow her and protest this very strange appointment. 

“Uh hello,” catches up Andrew. 

“What?” questions Meredith. 

“You can’t just drop a bomb like that and walk away,” says Andrew. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, it’s not that big of a deal,” brushes off Meredith. 

“Don’t be dramatic? You just announced to me that my sister is going to watch you masturbate this afternoon like it was no big deal,” protests Andrew. 

“There’s a curtain. She’ll just be watching my brain scans,” replies Meredith. 

“She can still hear you! It’s weird! How would you like it if one of your sisters heard me?” states Andrew.

“One already has,” snarks Meredith. 

Andrew is caught off guard. They have always had a non-spoken agreement between them to not talk about the fact that he used to date her sister. 

“Ok, well, fair point. But this is still really weird,” says Andrew.

“Look, your sister is doing a really important and interesting study that could help a lot of women, if more medical professionals respected it. I know it’s weird for you, but in a strange way I’m kind of doing it for you. She needs more test subjects and we’ve never really been close and I know how important she is to you, so I told her I would do it,” explains Meredith. 

“Fine, okay. Thank you? I guess. But I am coming too this afternoon. She has a habit of making moves on my girlfriends and I don’t totally trust the situation,” gives in Andrew. 

“You do know I’m not gay or bisexual right?” questions Meredith. 

“Yes, but you’re still extremely sexy,” responds Andrew. 

"Awe, I love you,” beams Meredith. 

Meredith gives Andrew a quick kiss and then goes on to continue her work day. The two meet Carina in the MRI room later in the day. 

“You ready?” asks Carina. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” responds Meredith. 

“You sure you don’t need a magazine or some videos?” questions Carina. 

“Carina,” interrupts Andrew. 

“Andrea, I am doing my job,” argues Carina. 

“I’m fine really,” calms Meredith. 

“Alright, we’ll be on the other side. Begin whenever you’re ready,” explains Carina. 

Meredith takes her place in the machine as Andrew and Carina take their seats in the observation room. Andrew plugs the audio cord into headphones as he sits down.

“What are you doing?” questions Carina. 

“I don’t want you to hear my girlfriend,” answers Andrew.

“Quit being such a baby Andrea. Masturbation is normal and it is part of my study,” snaps Carina. 

“Okay! I know! But hearing her have an orgasm is not part of the study. Just focus on the brain scans,” argues an embarrassed Andrew. 

“Actually, every bit of information helps. Why are you such a deficiente (moron) about these things? Sex is normal. I have it, you have-,” argues Carina. 

“This is not a normal conversation to have! Sei sempre nei miei affair. E inappropriate, sono un uomo adulto (You’re always in my business. It’s inappropriate, I’m a grown man). I just don’t understand why you asked my girlfriend to do this” defends Andrew. 

“We were bonding,” responds Carina casually. 

“Wha-,” begins Andrew. 

Just then, the two DeLuca’s are distracted by the screen. Meredith has begun the study, completely oblivious to the argument occurring on the other side of the wall. Andrew can tell by the soft hum of her voice through the headphones, that she has just started. He had gotten to know her body and reactions to touch so well, that he knew exactly where she was in the process. 

When Meredith first got into the room, she was nervous. Meredith Grey had never been one to be shy about sex, but masturbating in a tiny machine with the cold air conditioning and bright lights wasn’t exactly a turn. The fact that her boyfriend’s sister was in the other room was also not a turn on, but the fact that Andrew was listening was. He assured her, more for himself than her, that only he would be able to hear her. Meredith decided to play off of that to get her into the mood. 

This wouldn’t be the first time Meredith thought about Andrew when she alone, so fantasizing was never a problem. All she had to do was close her eyes and picture his. Her hands and fingers quickly became different parts of his body. Andrew always loved to wander all over her body. He was such a giver, watching her get off was just as pleasurable for him as actually receiving. And he loved to take care of her needs often. 

Meredith let her mind go back to last week when she working on paper work in her office. She always hated when her job didn’t involve actual doctoring. She had hated it since she was an intern and Andrew knew this. He had received a text from her saying, “I’m bored! Help!”. So, he checked on his patient one last time and headed to her office. 

“You requested my services Dr. Grey,” greeted Andrew. 

“Entertain me,” ordered Meredith. 

“Of course,” responds Andrew. 

Andrew walks to behind her desk and spins her chair to face him. 

“What are you doing, Dr. DeLuca?” questions Meredith. 

“Anything you want, Dr. Grey,” submits Andrew. 

Meredith was in a professional set of clothes, rather than her scrubs. She let Andrew know exactly what she wanted by unzipping her dress pants, scooting towards the front of the chair, and spreading her legs far as open as they could go with the restrictions of the chair. Andrew smirked at Meredith, letting her know that he knew what to do. 

Andrew began by getting on his knees in front of her chair, as close to her thighs as he could get. He pulled down her dress pants to her ankles and traced a trail of kisses up her legs to the corner of her thighs. He appreciated that she was wearing one of his most favorite pair of panties. Tiny, black, lacy, and hugged her in all the right ways. 

His journey began with kisses around her thighs and over the underwear. He also took a finger and rubbed her private area, teasing her for more. He could feel through the panties that she was already wet, which only made his erection grow. And then she released the sweetest hum of satisfaction. The hum that let him know she was ready for more. 

While this scene played out in Meredith’s head, she began to rub her thighs and herself over her panties. She used her hands to follow Andrew’s motions. Next, with desire taking over, she slipped her fingers underneath her panties as she pictured him removing them. 

Once the panties were removed, Andrew focused in on her vagina. He teased her some more, by playing on the outside with his tongue. 

“Andrew, please,” begged a breathy Meredith. 

He always loved how vulnerable she got during sex. He had become so used to her bad-ass surgeon persona over the years, that he still felt amazed as he watched her come undone in private. It was like it was special, something that was just for him to see. 

Andrew answered her pleas by letting his tongue enter her slick folds. She was drenched and tight and ready. 

“Oh baby you’re so wet,” muttered Andrew as he explored the inside of her more with his tongue. 

Meredith let out a soft moan and raised her hips up more, telling him she needed to be filled more. Andrew responded by finally paying attention to her clit, causing her to moan more. 

Meredith got lost in the memory and began touching her sensitive clit, while imaging it was Andrew’s tongue feeling her and not her fingers. Now feeling more comfortable in her odd surroundings, she let pleasure take over her body. Not caring what sound escaped her lips. 

Andrew looked up to see Meredith grasping her hands around the arms of the chair. Her head was thrown back and she was clenching the arm-holders so tight, her knuckles were white. Andrew let his fingers join the fun as well. Staring with one finger and slowing adding more, filling her up in all the right places. Meredith began to unbutton her shirt as she craved sensation on other parts of her body. Andrew saw that she was wearing a see-through lacy bra that matched her underwear. Her nipples were hard and erect as she slipped both hands under her bra and played with them.

Meredith copied the motion in the machine, with one hand switching back and forth between her breasts, and the other hand entering deeper and deeper inside of herself. She let out louder moans that were more guttural and pleading. Her scans started to light up like a Christmas tree as she got closer and closer to the edge. 

Meredith focused back in on the memory of her office. With one hand still playing with her boobs, the other getting lost into the curls of Andrew’s hair. God she was such a sucker for good hair. Mainly for moments like this, she liked grabbing on as she lost all control. Having that hold, helped her come back to earth. 

“I’m so close Andrew. Don’t stop, don’t stop,” moaned Meredith. 

“Come for me Mer,” encouraged Andrew. 

Meredith started to thrust her hips, which Andrew knew as a sign that she was so close. Andrew held down her hips so that he could remain in control and give her what she needed. He stopped his continuous exploring and gave all of his attention to her clitoris. That finally did it for Meredith and she flung her head back and began to spasm all over her body. Andrew backed off and watched her release, feeling his pants grow tighter and tighter the more he watched. He took his now free hand and placed it over her mouth as she began to scream and yell out his name. Meredith was never one that could remain quiet, so Andrew had gotten use to covering her mouth as she released to not wake the kids in the darkest hour of the night. He did the same for her now, so that no coworkers passing by knew what was happening in here; award winning surgeon, board director, Chief of General Surgery, and mother of three, Meredith Grey having the orgasm of her life at the most inappropriate time of day.

As Meredith began to come back down to earth, Andrew removed his hand from her mouth and stood up. She began panting, trying to catch her breath and opened her eyes. She smiled at him in her drunken haze. 

“Hey,” greeted Andrew. 

“Hi,” panted Meredith. 

Andrew bent down and gave her a deep kiss with tongue, letting her taste herself. 

“Mmm,” moaned Meredith. 

“Feeling better Dr. Grey?” teased Andrew. 

“I’m feeling great Dr. DeLuca,” responded Meredith. 

The image finished in Meredith’s head as she finished in the MRI machine. The pleasure parts of her brain were going off like crazy on the screen. Andrew coughed and re-adjusted himself in his seat. All of the noises had caused his pants to grow rock hard and he needed to keep it together, with his big sister just inches away. Luckily, she was too focused on taking notes and monitoring the screen, that she didn’t notice. 

“I got everything I need Meredith, thanks again. You can come out when you’re ready,” announced Carina over the intercom. 

“Uh huh,” responded Meredith out of breath. 

While Carina packed her notes together and Meredith got herself together, Andrew slipped into an on-call room and sent Meredith a text stated, “That was really hot and I really need your help!”. 

Meredith appeared in the room just minutes later and dropped to her knees in between Andrew’s thighs.


End file.
